User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 20
You can read the other chapters here! Well, some words before we start: I haven't updated the fanfic for more than 4 months, that's one third of a whole year, and I'm aware of that. In fact, I even planned to cancel it for good, like how I told Kadapunny-san to tell you guys. However, the fanfic was already at Chapter 19, and it just wouldn't feel complete in anyway if I don't at least write the last chapter for the Deshion arc, so here it is! Chapter 20 - Deshion Arc Finale: Antithesis 'December 28th, 2012' 'Damongrad, 11:00 PM' Ganymede Pilot: Currently approaching Damongrad's downtown area. Repeat, approaching Damongrad's downtown area. The enemy's city is heavily fortified, most buildings have turned into turret stations. Over. David: Got it. Try to maintain stealth status. Return immediately, enemy fighters may be coming for you. Over. Ganymede Pilot: Rogers. Checking surro GAH! *communication lost* David: ...Damn... Phoenicia: ...Will everything be ok? After hearing Phoenicia's question, Atsurya just look down, with a serious yet uncertain, cringing face, as if she doesn't know how to answer, while David is still attempting to contact the other recon planes. However, on the sky of the grand metropolis Damongrad, many search lights are sweeping around, pointing at "small" explosions after small explosions, as if broadcasting a fireworks show. Every now and then, a black Deshian stealth fighter would just swoosh across the lights. David: Damn... well, it's too late to turn back now, there seems to be no other way than this valley, too... 'December 29th, 2012' 'Damongrad, 4:00 AM' By Damongrad's main gate, blood is being drawn, buildings are collapsing, and "boom boom" sounds seem to be the default way by which people communicate to one another now. Deshian Soldier: DESTROY THEM! Ganymede Soldier: ADVANCE! Random Deshian: HEY! WHO THE HECK IS ORGANIZING A HEAVY METAL CONCERT AT 4 AM?! *looks out of window* A Deshian Soldier is shown to be riding a tank, pointing the cannon towards said window Random Deshian: *gulp* Deshian Tank Commander: You SHUT your mouth up! Random Deshian: We are at war now?! Why am I not aware.. *gets shot by the tank* Deshian Tank Commander: Fumbduck... Bloodied Deshian Soldier: HEY! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT NOW, HELP SOMETHING YOU MOTHER****ER! Deshian Tank Commander: Goddamn, shut the **** up! I'm trying to run them over with this s**t! Ganymede Artillery Commander: FIRE! Shells from Ganymede's artilleries then land on the nearby buildings' turrets while Deshion's tanks are firing at Ganymede's other armored vehicles. The double-gun turret on the top of a nearby building (the same building with the aforementioned random guy) then explode spectacularly, its debris falling down, burning and crushing many Ganymede and Deshian soldiers alike. Deshian Brigade Commander: Reinforcement coming to main gate! Request info on current situation! Over! And so, the war goes on. Even inside a certain swordfish-shaped submarine on the surface of a large river near the city, a blue-haired young female commander and a purple-haired magician can hear the sounds of big guns echoing from the main gate in an otherwise extremely quiet and somewhat eerie night. The blue-haired commander then look towards the city through the window, with a melancholic face and a desperate sigh. Mizuki: Well... should we submerge, I wonder... Roma: I hope everything will turn out alright... As the submarine submerges, the camera then cuts into a big airliner whose fancy patterns dimly fluctuate under the light of the plane's signal lights in the pitch black night. Pilot: We'll be landing to Thanatos Valley soon! Please fasten your seat bells, girls! Vic-Story: Already?! At this time of day?! ΣirY: We are in the middle of a war, please don't expect to rest... Vic-Story: Mou~!!!! VestA: Calmdown, Vic, this will be a most important event, so we better be ready... *looks down* Vic-Story: Alright, geez! Meanwhile... 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 4:00 AM' Messenger: THE DXP-10 IS NOW IN THE DESIRED LOCATION, SIR! NOW BEGINNING FINAL PREPARATIONS BEFORE ACTION! Decker: *turns his chair around* Very well... but next time DON'T GO SHOUTING IN MY OFFICE UNLESS EVERYTHING HAS BEEN COMPLETED!!! Messenger: *gulp* Y...Yes, sir! Decker: Oh, and... Messenger: *gulp* I... I'm listening, sir! Decker: ...Tell them to initiate Operation Eleventh Hour. Messenger: *gulp* R...rogers, sir! Decker: *turns around again* ....Now, this will be a fun party... Decker then calmly looks down through the window with an evil, maniacal smirk. Decker: Hmph... 'Damongrad, 6:00 AM' Atsurya: Guh! We've been surrounded! Kenshi: The enemy is coming from every street and alleyway! The Ganymede infantry forces then look around hopelessly while firing, as Deshion troops emerge from virtually every direction, from the large boulevard ahead to the smallest of slums from the left and right. The Ganymede soldiers bravely fight back, but once the Deshian artilleries nearby start to fire, they realize that they are in a desperate situation. David: Hey, aren't WE supposed to be surrounding them?! Myriad: Ah, don't worry, I've carefully planned our escape route. *Myriad says as she checks some map on her smartphone* David: THAT's what you've been doing?! Myriad: *look at David* Did you SERIOUSLY think we can do any serious damage right on the first attack?! Decker maybe a mentally handicapped d*ck, but he's no moron. Plus, Damongrad is always, like, the most fortified city in the world! You know, because paranoid dictators tend to be insecure and stuff... David: *nearly gets hit by a gunshot* ARGH! Quit bullsh*tting and GET YOUR *SS UP TO FIGHT THESE GUYS! Myriad: Ok! *check smartphone* Everybody, Run back this way, then quickly turn left to the occupied alleyway near the gate, then turn right and,... ARGH! I'll just guide you once we are there! Follow me! David: ...I said FIGHT! Myriad: *run away while checking phone* DON'T CARE! David: ARGH! That dumb brat! Atsurya! Send me some swordsmen to... Atsurya? David then turns back just to find Atsurya, Kenshi, Phoenicia, etc. and nearly every Japanese ally has ran away together with Myriad, swiveling their ways through the artillery shells and infantry gunshots. Atsurya: HEY! What are you doing? Come here with your slowpoke artilleries, we'll need them to blast the gates! David: B...but... we are already... Atsurya: VODKA OR DEATH?! David: ARGH! FINE! David then finally complies and commands all the Ganymede troops on the boulevard to Myriad's direction. As the Ganymede forces rush through the scorching roads with many boom-boom sounds from the artillery shells around, they constantly have to evade the storm of bullets and shells, and a few of them couldn't made it. There were many oppositions on the streets, but the Ganymede soldiers managed to deal with the enemy forces, namely Deshian snipers, troopers, tanks, pickpockets, and angry hobos, before reaching the main gate. The remaining turrets of the city wall then proceeds to attempt to shoot at them, but the artilleries and tanks, commanded by David and Raymond, quickly take care of them on the way out. However, the job is done hastily as the vehicles also have to quickly rush through the gate and valley to safety, so many turrets still remain functional. As the army run through the valley, Deshian tactical bombers then give chase, but the Ganymede helicopters are already waiting there to fight them. Nonetheless, a fierce aerial battle occurred, and despite the Ganymede side's biggest efforts, some bombs managed to be dropped and even the debris of the destroyed planes falling down can manage to kill some people. In the end, the army manages to regroup at a large camp set up at the other side of the valley largely intact, but not without some loss. As some soldiers stand spying at Damongrad with binoculars in their camp, they are then terrified at the sight of three gigantic cannons, gigantic enough to be seen from this far, emerge from the top of the Damongrad Pandaemonia. 'Thanatos Camp, 8:15 AM' David: *slam* ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC!!! Phoenicia: B...but... We can't expect to fight them so qui... David: SILENCE, you pu**ies! Phoenicia: Y...You... Miyu: A...Anou! E...everyone, please calm down! David: AND WHY IS THE TESLA TANK CORPS STILL HERE?! Hate: *stand up* *gulp* I... I secretly returned the tanks here in the night upon Atsurya-sama's direct commands, sir! David: ATSURYA?! Atsurya: The tesla tank corps is very important, it shouldn't be used for initiatives! What if the gate's and the buildings' defense system obliterate the tanks before it can massacre the enemy infantry on the small streets inside like it's supposed to?! David: But we've already gotten the surprise element! Just pushing it a bit more and Damongrad could've received great damage! Kenshi: *stand up* I object sir! The troops we have seen are only a tiny fraction of their army as Deshion prepares his tank corps! The closest we've got to any "great damage" was severely crippling most of its main gate! David: With extra tanks we could have... Myriad: Don't you get it? Hate's tanks are designed to fight infantry! The first batch of enemies we met were a large bunch of artilleries and light tanks! David: Argh! And so, the arguing goes on and on. Meanwhile, at another end of the table... Raymond: Man, stuff so complicated I can't comprehend! Three-of-a-kind Queens! *draws hand* Douglas: Darn, only a pair. *draws hand* Why is Sean not joining us, anyway? Sean: *staring at Kenshi* Oooohhh... My darling, you look so beautiful and strong when debating with Blackbeard look-a-likes... Douglas: ...Nevermind. Bill: Ah hah, Flush! 3, 5, 8 ,9, 10 of Clubs! Your turn, Yoru! Yoru: Nothing special here... *draws hand with a pair* *sigh* Where did my sensei go, anyway? Bill: Studying ninja techniques with MiRAi. Yoru: Oh c'mon, you.. Bill: *point to Miraiko teaching Kage and Icchou how to quickly move away at the suspicion of a flashlight nearby, akin to how she usually hides from paparazzi, outside of the meeting tent* Yoru: *sigh* Well, Kido? Kido: ...*draws hand with a Straight Flush with 8, 9, 10, J, and Q of Hearts* Bill: HO. LY. S... Seeing you playing games like this is quite a rare sight, yet how can you be so good at it?! Kido: Luck. Douglas: Well, why did you decide to join our depraved little game anyway? Yoru: Depraved... -_-" Kido: ...Nothing better to do. Raymond: Well,... *lights cigar up* *smoke* The girl's got a point... Bill: Anyhow, seems tomorrow we'll have a fierce battle... Raymond: Yeah... *use ash-tray* the f**ker sure is tough. Kenshi: And thus, we propose that we should focus our heavy artilleries to completely destroy the gate first, sir! Sean: Ooooohhh, that's right! Girl! A genius idea! Raymond: Well... just wait until you painfully accept her rejection because you're nowhere near as good as a corner of her! Raymond, Douglas and Bill then laugh at Sean. Sean: Oh shut up... Myriad: What are you doing, Phoenicia? Phoenicia: Logging... Myriad: Oh? Can I take a look? Phoenicia's Log December 29th, 2012 Today, the Battle of Damongrad truly begun... Our initiative resulted in failure, but at least we now know that Damongrad is even more fortified than we expected... We are planning to begin the first part of our real battle plan tomorrow. There were lots of arguments in the camp today, but eventually they were all sorted out. We will target the wall first, it should allow our troops to enter the city from more directions with less artillery oppositions. However, Damongrad has set up an ominous weapon, we are still not sure what that is, but given Decker's abilities, it won't be a joke... 'Part I: Fort Almighty' 'December 30th, 2012' 'Thanatos Camp, 8:00 AM' David: Ok! Troops, ADVANCE! An army consisting of a lot of tanks, artilleries, and a few mortar monkeys then march forward to the valley, along with the main characters. Miyu: What's wrong, Kohaku? You've looked very grim since yesterday... Kohaku: ...*turns her head away* Miyu: Being quiet is not like you at all, Kuha-chan... Kohaku: *sigh* I don't know, Miyu, somehow I just feel that something really bad is going to happen, and it's not the gate... In fact, I'm not even sure if it's any mechanical weapon... I'm no prophet, but still, this is the first time I've felt such a thing... Miyu: Hm? David: HEY! WHY ARE YOU GIRLS CHIT-CHATTING?! Miyu: *gulp* W... We will come right away, sir! BGM: As the Ganymede troops are advancing forwards on the valley, approaching the city again, suddenly a huge shell can be seen flying through the air and lands on a tank near Sean, exploding it and creating a crater with a 8m radius, which scares Sean of. Sean: GAH!!! WHAT. THE. F**K?!!! Raymond: Sean! Watch out! Suddenly, a second shell comes and destroy one more of Ganymede's artilleries. David: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!! Myriad: This... this can't be... Myriad horrifiedly looks at the gigantic 3-gun turret appearing on the city skyline, firing. Myriad: Don't tell me... that's a tank... Sean: Oh c'mon, we've been screwed with tanks enough already!!! Myriad: *horrified* You'll never know, Sean... David: ALL TROOPS, BOOST YOUR ENGINES! WE HAVE TO GO THERE AS FAST AS WE CAN! The Ganymede vehicles then rush forwards at full speed, while more gigantic tank shells come and scorch the whole valley in their explosions. Although heavily damaged, the Ganymede side manages to prevail in the end and arrive near the Damongrad gate... just to find a long, endlessly line of soldiers and small artilleries across the whole length of the huge gate, full of turrets on top. Not even Atsurya can keep herself from being startled with such a sight... David: Darn! They are way more prepared than before! Uh... are you sure we brought enough troops? :S Atsurya: Well, it's not like we have much more... We've gone too far now to go back... Right in front of the main gate, at the center of the troops line, is a madman with a red outfit, holding a gun with a bayonet, and a Deshion flag on his cap. Decker: Welcome to Damongrad, motherf**kers! Kohaku: Decker Damon...!!! *Kohaku says as she cringes* David: That's our target! Shoot him! Lots of Ganymede foot soldiers then attempt to aim and fire at Decker, who's fully exposing himself, but they can't break his armor. Decker: Woah, why so hasty, guys? I haven't even got the time for my evil monologue yet! *chuckles* Decker then use his rifle's bayonet to slash 2 times in the air, forming an X-shaped sword beam that goes on to obliterate most of the soldiers who were shooting at him. Myriad: NO!!! Decker: Heh... meet me at the square,... if you can make it! For the time being, have fun! Decker then turns around and slowly walks into Damongrad with 2 bodyguards by his side. Kohaku: NO! DON'T YOU DARE GOING AWAY, YOU BASTARD! Kohaku then attempts to chase Decker, but Miyu desperately pulls her back. Decker then puts one hand up while walking and shout: Decker: FIRE!!! As Decker puts his hand down, continues walking while the gate closes, the Deshian troops in front of the gate and the gate's remaining turrets then open fire, raining explosive shells on the Ganymede army. Kohaku: Kuh! Miyu: K...Kuha-chan, just forget it! David: TROOPS, FIRE BACK!!! The Ganymede artilleries then fires back and a full-blown artilleries battle then occur at Damongrad's gate, with the Ganymede side managing to destroy a few Deshian artilleries as well as one or two gate turrets, while the Deshian side deals heavy damage to the Ganymede army. Atsurya: Guh! What can we do...? Myriad: Atsurya, tell them not to try fighting at the main, central gate. The bloody wall is divided into four sections not counting the gate itself, so chipping the side sections first will be much easier! Atsurya then tells David the plan, who in turn executes it, ordering all the Ganymede artilleries to head left while trying to avoid fire, with a row of artilleries and tanks on the front covering them and shooting back at the attacking Deshian tanks. Finally, the army manages to get to the leftmost wall section, connected to a cliff, with a smaller Deshian troops density. David then orders the Ganymede artilleries to turn right and fire all what they have at the wall section's turrets, which are still all intact since they weren't targeted in the first surprise attack. A fierce battle then ensues, with vehicles of both sides firing at each other, and occasionally, a part of the wall gets shot out or a turret on the top explodes to bits while the Ganymede force cheers. But they themselves couldn't last for long. By the time the leftmost wall section has been rendered pretty much disabled, the Ganymede army has already gotten so crippled David has to retreat the remaining troops to regroup at the Thanatos Valley camp while Phoenicia calls for reinforcements from the Ganymede countries and prepares a second army of artilleries. 'December 31st, 2012' 'Thanatos Camp, 10:00 AM' David: Darn... Raymond: Don't worry, hairy guys, we are many countries, they are just one. It will take days and even weeks, but in the end we will surely prevail. Phoenicia: Still, reportedly the Deshian government spends roughly half its whole treasury on military... and Damon has been concentrating his troops... Suddenly, a messenger runs into the main camp. Messenger: Reinforcements are being sent, sir! Phoenicia: Ah, very well! Thank you for the info! David: For the time being, how many vehicles do we have left? Phoenicia: Hmmm... counting vehicles from the surrounding camps, around 1538 vehicles, including artilleries, tanks of all kinds, and AAs. David: That's not very much, but should be enough for a second attack on the gate... 'January 1st, 2013' 'Thanatos Camp, 6:00 AM' Phoenicia's Log January 1st, 2013 Although it's New Year, we have no time for celebrations... ...Or, to be exact, it's the Deshians who just can't take a rest. As we are assembling the remaining vehicles to prepare for the second attack while trying to have a New Year break, they just have to make a surprise attack... Messenger: DESHIAN TANKS!!! Raymond: Aw, c'mon, don't force me to wake up at this time of the day and ye.. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!!! Raymond then rushes outside with Sean, Bill and Douglas just to find Atsurya, Kenshi, Kido desperately fighting back roughly a hundred approaching Deshian tanks, while Myriad is trying to command a few unprepared tanks to stop the assault. Kenshi: GUYS, give me a hand! Sean: *gulp* O... Ok! The half-sleeping guys then join in the defense, still surprised that they have to go into such a battle right at the start of the year. Myriad: Grr... hopefully this is just scare tactics. Meanwhile... 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 6:02 AM' Tank Operator: The Avalon's main guns have been out of ammo, sir! Decker: Hmph. Don't worry, we won't be using it again immediately anyway. Tell the factory to make more shells! Tank Operator: Y...Yes, sir! Decker then turns around and return to his office. Decker: Heh, the initial attacks must be scaring them silly... But Decker then looks down at his table and quietly thinks about how he lost the first Deshian-Japanese war. Decker: ...But Atsurya, surely you are smarter than that, aren't you...? Meanwhile... 'Vulka River, 6:05 AM' A swordfish-shaped submarine is seen searching the depths of the river and its underground water routes with its sonar and radar. Mizuki: Muuuu~, come on, where can that thing be?! Roma: But seriously though, I thought that psycho would already be satisfied with such a crazya** ground army?! Mizuki: There's no such thing as too many weapons for Decker, Roma-san... Roma: Well, I just hope that they won't find us out very soon... As the Javelin enters an underwater tunnel, the camera then turns around to reveal twelve other submarines which were following it, and are now advacing towards a dock with lots of Deshian destroyers waiting to be deployed. 'Thanatos Camp, 7:25 AM' The scene switches to Thanatos Camp as many soulless, destroyed tank bodies burn above the ground. Atsurya: *huff* *puff* We... managed to fend them off... didn't we... Kenshi: Yeah, but I don't think our side is doing very well, either... Myriad: *huff* Heh... but at least they'll sure feel my payback for this... Atsurya: Eh? Meanwhile... 'Damongrad Gate, 7:35 AM' A squadron of 5 planes is seen flying towards the Gate's remaining left section Deshian Soldier: *gasp* UNMANNED ATTACKERS! Deshian Commander: TAKE THEM DOWN!!! TAKE THEM DOWN!!! As the Deshians frantically prepare and aim their AAs, the attackers quickly released all their missiles then proceed to slam headfirst into the gate as they're burning down from the AA's shells, blowing the section to pieces. Deshian Commander: Damn... Deshian Soldier: Well... uh... that was quick... Deshian Commander: Darn... goodbye guys, I'm gonna get executed... Deshian Soldier: *pats* The Deshian troops near the gate then sob together in deep agony, as another army of Ganymede troops are heading towards them... David: Ok, guys! We are finally here! Prepare to attack! Move to the rightmost section! Myriad: *looks at the recently destroyed left section* Oh look, my plan worked! Atsurya: *smiles reluctantly* I wonder if Haruka will approve this, though... David: FIRE!!! The Ganymede troops then focus all their fire on the gate section, but to their surprise the Deshians aren't very hyped up when defending the gate, they are just shooting a few shells randomly across the field, which barely hit any of Ganymede's vehicles at all, leading to the gate section easily taken down. David: WOO! WE'RE DONE HERE! MOVE! MOVE! The Ganymede troops to the last remaining wall section, with the same results, if with a slightly thicker defense. David: HEY! SUCKERS! WHAT'S GONE INTO YOU? AHAHAHA! Deshian Commander: DUDE, WE'RE TIRED AS F***! GO TO HELL! The Deshian Commander then gets into his tank and commander all the troops from the main gate to help out at the remaining wall section. After a fierce battle, the Ganymede side seems to be getting the upper hand, but suddenly a ballistic missile comes and clear the field. David: WTF?!!! Deshian Commander: WTF?!!! David: YOU don't know?!!! O.o Deshian Commander: How can I?! David: How can't you? Deshian Commander: Does it even matter? David: Yes it does! Atsurya: -_________- Deshian Commander: You know what we should really stop this sh*t. David: Yeah, let's stop this sh*t. Deshian Commander: Let's continue our battle! David: Yeah, sounds like a good idea! Atsurya: (what has the world become... -___-) The Deshians and Ganymede soldiers then continue battling each other, all refreshed. Meanwhile, a camera is revealed on the main gate and Decker is revealed standing at a square, besides a monitor and a missile silo. Decker: Meh, cowards... Decker then walks into a radio tower near the square. Meanwhile, back at the gate, the Deshians' defense managed to fend off the Ganymede army after getting back their morale from the missile's help, while the Ganymede troops are still confused. After a while, the remaining Ganymede soldiers are forced to retreat with the commanders again. David: ANOTHER TIME, LADS! Deshian Troops: HURAAAAAA~!!! Deshian Commander: ...wait, I'm still getting executed, right...? Deshian Soldier: ...yup. *pat* The Deshian troops then sob in agony again. 'January 2nd, 2013' 'Thanatos Camp, 8:00 AM' Phoenicia: Reinforcements will come in 3 days, sir! From Franxia! David: Darn... 3 days, huh? Atsurya: *writes letter*: Dear Oukahana Haruka-san, We brought 5 of your experimental, newly-built drone attackers and Myriad-san destroyed them all in a surprise attack on Damongrad's gate. I hope you approve of her plan. Your empress, Atsurya P.S. Please don't pass out or have a heart attack upon reading this. Myriad: ...Was that really necessary? Atsurya: Yes, it was. *sends letter* Meanwhile... 'Japana's Secret Vulka River Camp, 10:00 AM' Roma: Ugh, our efforts are once again fruitless... Mizuki: That tunnel was longer and better-defended than I thought! I had to retreat... Roma: Anyway, our scouting operations yesterday revealed that there are 15 destroyers, 6 battlecruisers, 3 battleships, and 2 aircraft carriers in the area! Mizuki: Woah... Roma: Worry not, we can surely defeat them! Mizuki: I hope... but I doubt if our submarines can drive the battleships away... Roma: Well, MY skills can drive anything away! Mizuki: Eh, ehehe... Meanwhile... 'Damongrad Communications Center, 9:45 AM' Deshian Technician: ...And here, sir, is the main course! The technician then leads Decker to the basement, with a shady, black stealth fighter inside waiting, its headlights glowing sharply like deadly eagles, ready to bring out its claws in the form of missiles and squawk in the form of jet engine sounds. ... Ugh, I STILL suck at describing things... Decker: Hmmmmmmm... *Decker then walks around the fighter and carefully observes every nook and cranny of it* Deshian Technician: It's only been recently finished, sir. We still haven't run all the necessary tests yet... please wait for a few days. Decker: Meh, just do your work. How are the other drones? Deshian Technician: They're good to go, sir! Decker: ...Good. *quietly goes out of the tower* 'January 5th, 2013' 'Thanatos Camp, 8:00 AM' Messenger: Reinforcement has arrived, sir! General Rénault would like to speak with you, he's waiting outside. David: Ah... I'll go right away. David then goes outside to see a giant yet classy general waiting, with a petite translator standing nearby. His presence seems to dwarf every soldier at the site, especially the Japanese ones. David merrily waves his hand at the Franxian general then offers to shake hands. David: Yo, long time no see, old man! *offers hand* How are you doing? The translator then says something to the old general, then replies. Translator: He says he's still doing fine, but because of the tight time limit, only planes have arrived and are waiting nearby. Ships and tanks will come later. David: Ships are coming? Where? The translator then turns around and prepares to translate, but David stops her. David: Oh c'mon, stop playing foreign! I know you can understand me just fine! Rénault then laughs loudly, and reveals the location of the ships and planes directly, while Phoenicia approaches. Phoenicia: Excuse me, sir, can I have a conversation with your translator for a while? Rénault: Haha, sure! Phoenicia: Well, have you told him to take the ships to the designated location, Sicile? The little translator, with wavy blond hair and golden locks, wearing a marching band costume, then turns around and answers calmly. Sicile: Why, of course I did. Roma should be waiting there, right? Phoenicia: Yes, Roma should be there with Atsurya's naval commander, unless something goes really wrong... Sicile: Very well then,... Should I go borrow a helicopter for you? Phoenicia: Yes, please. Sicile: Ok then, I'll take my leave. Ciao! Sicile then waves towards Phoenicia and returns to Rénault, who has also just done discussing his plans with David. Rénault: Very well, let's just do it like that. Those Deshians will surely pay for everything, this time! See you another time, General David! Rénault then turns around and leave together with Sicile. One can see him whispering into the petite lady's ears shortly afterward. Rénault: Hey, naughty girl! What are you planning? Sicile: *smile* Nothing~! Rénault: Hey, I'm your general! I deserve to know! Sicile: Didn't I tell you already? We're attacking them from two directions and preparing to engage in a full-blown naval battle if the needs arise... Rénault: ...Surely there's something besides that, no? Sicile: ...Nothing more! Rénault: Ugh, fine... 'Damongrad Gate, 5:50 PM' Raymond is seen stomping on a fallen Deshion flag near the flaming gate as hundreds of tanks and thousands of troops storm in under the blazing sunset sky as if painted by the colors of war and decorated by incoming planes. Deshion Commander: *cough* Fine... enter... no one gives a f*** anymore... dying like this is still better than being executed shamefully... Raymond: Heh... Got your priorities right, huh? *kicks the fallen Deshian Commander away* David: ADVANCE! Meanwhile... 'Vulka Dock, 6:00 PM' Messenger: Sir, we've spotted a fleet of enemy ships on the river, near the Thanatos Valley area! Deshian Captain: Darn, it's about time, huh? ALL SHIPS, move forward! 'Part II: Thundering Abyss' 'Vulka River Camp, 7:00 PM' Roma: Heeeey! Mizuki, look! Our pals are coming! *Roma says as she looks into the distances and finds ship lights glowing under the evening sky, with the sound of a helicopter approaching. Phoenicia: *shout down while waving hands* Yo, Roma! Mizuki! Still doing well? Roma: *shout up* We're fine, let's go! Roma and Mizuki then once again submerge and head out towards the underwater tunnel from which they emerged from, to have another try at exploring its secret after refilling the submarine's air supply. Meanwhile, the Japanese ships approach the Deshian fleet near the delta, which is just about to mobilize. Phoenicia: Alright, here we go again... The Javelin continues to sink deeper and deeper into the ocean as gunfire starts sounding above the surface. Mizuki: Geez... Where is it? Roma: Phoenicia-san said it can only be in this cave system, but the Deshians sure can hide their stuff quick... Mizuki: *sigh* First our Nendoroids production jeopardized, and now this... it's like we are the Guardians of Wasting Time or something... Roma: ...You know, you could at least make that title lexically meaningful. Mizuki: Aren't you a great mage or something? Can't you do something to help us spot it quicker? Roma: Well... I'm equipped with loads of ancient magic, not alien navigating technology... If there's anything that can locate that thing, shouldn't your ship be able to do it? Mizuki: Whatever... I'm only here because dumb Kenshi forced us to do this or she won't allow the workers to stop protesting... Roma: (...Does she really have no concerns for her home country at all?! >_>) Mizuki: Say... What do you propose we should make first? The Miku Nendoroids? The Nico ones? Maybe start with figWHAAAAAA?!!! The Javelin makes a sharp turn as Mizuki narrowly dodges a torpedo. Roma: That was close. Where did that come from?! Mizuki: I don't know. I don't sense any ships around, maybe it's an automated torpedo launcher installed somewhere around here... Roma suddenly sports a slight smirk on her face. Roma: *grin* It might be dangerous... But you know, those Deshians would only set traps if there's anything valuable to protect... Mizuki: You can't mean... Roma: Yes... *heavy breathing* Follow this path, Mizuki, at full speed! Mizuki: But that's insane! I can clearly see all the traps now. They have laser turrets! We need to regroup and thAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Before Mizuki can finish her sentence, Roma abruptly takes control of the acceleration lever and drives the ship to full speed, while simultaneously hitting the nitro button. Mizuki: DEVANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! The Javelin then boosts all inside the tunnel, piercing through waves and waves of torpedoes, underwater rockets, shoes, plastic water bottles, industrial trash, laser beams, bullets, boots and lost pennies to go ever deeper and deeper into the abyss, all while Roma is laughing maniacally and Mizuki is screaming curse words and crying for her mom, losing all her usual composure. Roma: YES!!! EXPLOSIONS! FIRE EFFECTS! LAZER BEAMS! LASER! BEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMMSSSS!!! Sugeee... Suge desu wa! This is it! The Rays of Amaterasu! The Flames of the First Blood! The Battle of the Ancient Gods! Aha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mizuki: Devana, go eat a *PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!* Roma: And it is only I, the great mage U.N.Owen, who's qualified to observe it all! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mizuki: And who was it that told me to make SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNSSZPWPQUPEWD?! The Javelin continues forcing its way through the cave, eating every trap heads-on rather than bother to avoiding them, before the traps stop and a tunnel of light can be found: Futuristic lights adorn the cave to signal that the duo has reached a secret underwater base. Roma: And amidst all that... A single light is born, and from that light emerged... CIVILIZATION!!! Mizuki: *huff... puff...* The tunnel of light then completely brightens up, triumphantly illuminating a gigantic underwater garage of... nothing. Roma: .......Eh? Mizuki: *faints* As the Javelin approaches the empty space, tattered but otherwise intact, Roma tries to suppress her chuuni disappointment, before noticing another gateway on the other end. Roma: It's...... already gone? *Empty smile* Mizuki: (Weakly) I... hate you... Roma: *Keeping empty smile* *shake Mizuki's shoulders* Hey... hey, Mizuki... Mizuki: W....h..at? Roma: *Empty smile* There's nothing here. What do we do now? Mizuki: Lea...ve me.... a...lone... *faints again* Roma: *Empty smile* Ehhhhhhh.......... Guess I'm just gonna follow that tunnel, then. As the Javelin exits from the cave system, the battle above just about concludes. Phoenicia: *Grabbing Deshian commander's neck* Ara... Do you mean to tell us that this is not the end? Deshian Commander: Fools... I am but a tiny cog in the great Premier's machine. My fleet might have been defeated, but the Premier's legacy will live on! Phoenicia: ...Oh? *smiles* *tightens grip* Deshian Commander: Ugh... Your entire... fleet is here... You'll... never see the day of light again... Phoenicia: ...*smiles* Will we? *Releases Deshian Commander* Sicile: In any case... Phoenicia: We have no more time to deal with you now... Sicile: Whatever happens to you now is entirely up to your beloved Premier... But let me just tell you this...... You can tell him whatever you want about us, but I believe... *smirks* Your failure here is already known. Deshian Commander: Arrrrgghhh... Phoenicia: Alright. Let's go, everyone! The ambassadors dismiss the commander, and the few remaining ships of the Japanese fleet continues advancing towards Deshion's capital area. Meanwhile, somewhere off the coast of Ikoto, Japana's capital and biggest city, Byzantine is standing sternly on top of the passenger's ship Shachi... 'Alondehuay Bay, 10:00 PM' Messenger: DEVANA-SAMA! The Deshian battleship Sharktooth II has been spotted along the bay, and it's approaching us fast! Byzantine: ......Hmph. As Byzantine continues preparing herself, a sizeable Deshian fleet can be spotted from the distance, led by a battleship that's armed to the teeth, with cannons all over its observable frame. Sharktooth Captain: Heh... Those Japanese idiots called their whole fleet to Deshion. They could have never expected us to go straight for their capital through the coastline like this. This should be an easy mission for us... The Sharktooth II and its fleet then advance to the coast only to find... an entire row of heavy battleships waiting for them, with the Shachi behind it all. Sharktooth Captain: ...What?! Byzantine: *sips tea* Welcome. How may we entertain you today? *smirks* Byzantine's ships then lock on to the Deshian fleet. Sharktooth Captain: But I don't understand... Your fleet is in... Wait... are those... Franxian ships? Byzantine: *laughs* Correct! Sharktooth Captain: So bringing your entire fleet to Deshion... was deliberate? Byzantine: Don't ask me. To be honest, I'm only here because everyone else is away. All these ships suddenly came to me, and the royal guard asked me to take command when I was lounging in my room... *smirks* But then again, when did you ever win against us in naval tactics? Sharktooth Captain: Kuh... Don't underestimate me, you little bitch. Even with your puny allies, you have no chance of beating me! DESTROY THEM!!! The Sharktooth II's fleet violently charges into the Japanese/Franxian fleet, gunfire echoes throughout the sky, with each team dead set on bringing at least one vessel of the other down. Yet, Byzantine doesn't give up her smirk. Byzantine: Oh... Very aggressive... But have you forgotten where you currently are? Sharktooth Captain: Hmph. Isn't this just around the Alondehuay Bay area? ...Wait... Before the Sharktooth Captain can complete his thought, the rocks around the bay start blasting up, sending huge shards of rock everywhere, with many crushing and impaling the Deshian ships' cannons before they can fire another salvo, and a familiar figure rises from under the sea. Natives: All hail! All hail the Earth God Retzah'ta'ijzogara!!! Sharktooth Captain: Urk... ZARETH!!! Byzantine: NOW! EVERYBODY! Attack them! Leave no one behind! Retzah: INSOLENT FOOLS!!! Bring that Dicker to me! I swear I will crush that bastard if it's the last thing I do!! Sharktooth Captain: How... How are you still alive?! As the Franxian fleet takes an all-out attack against the Deshian battleships while they are stunned and disabled, Retzah continues his wrath. Retzah: I never thought there will come a day where I can get to fight all of you again... But you are just a puppet fool, I have nothing to say to you. BRING DECKER TO ME!!! Retzah then fires a shard of rock at the Sharktooth II's control room, but its cannons effortlessly blow it up. Sharktooth Captain: Shut up, former Premier... You are practically a dead man walking. WE HAVE NO USE FOR YOU ANYMORE! Retzah: Said a puppet fool following the dirty traitor who never did anything good for the Party! *fires another shard of rock* Sharktooth Captain: *shoots the shard of rock* HMPH! You don't have much time left to live anyway! The Premier would have already got winds of your actions! Retzah: As if I care anymore! *angrily forms a shield of rocks around himself while firing multiple shards at the Sharktooth II* Meanwhile... 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 10:50 PM' Decker prepares to enter a large steel gate, as his watch abruptly beeps and vibrates, showing a red warning. Decker: Hmm? Decker takes a glance at his watch, which was specifically modified to watch out for distress calls concerning Zareth's treason. Decker: That old man is stirring up trouble somewhere?... Meh, I have no more use for him anyway. Decker swipes the display on his watch and proceeds to enter the gate. Decker: LOAD THE CANNONS!!! The gate closes behind Decker, who is slowly elevated on a chair. 'Alondehuay Bay, 10:51 PM' Retzah: I'll kill him! Even if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure he... Gah... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Byzantine: RETZAH! Sharktooth Captain: Heh... Byzantine: Retzah... Sharktooth Captain: NOW THAT THAT OLD GEEZER IS GONE, there's no one else who can stop us here! Prepare to DIE, young girl! As the Sharktooth II madly rushes towards the Shachi and runs dangerously close, Byzantine puts her head down in lament and respect for a few seconds... before quickly regaining her smirk. Byzantine: Oh really...? Don't just dismiss your enemies so easily, you know... Sharktooth Captain: W...What? What do you mean?! The Sharktooth Captain is taken aback by her words, as a strong aura suddenly envelops her, and her face becomes that of one drunk in sadistic victory, rather than one in desperate sadness. Byzantine: Have you ever wondered why they let me hold the fort here? I'M A CHANNELER, you know! Sharktooth Captain: *gasp* YOU... You can't mean! Byzantine: Ohhhh~? But I do~♪! ...... ZARETH DEMONOV, I call your spirit to me! The bay rocks start blasting up into shards hovering above the sea again, as the energy around Byzantine gets stronger and she begins to transform. Retzah: Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! All of the rock shards come crashing down on the Deshian ships as Retzah gets revived. Deshian Captain: ADMIRAL! Our weapons are down! We can't attack any further! Deshian Captain 2: ADMIRAL! We must retreat immediately! GAH!!! *ship sunk* Sharktooth Captain: Kuh... F**KING HELL!!! Franxian Seamen: THERE SHE BLOWS! VIVE! VIVE LA RÉVOLUCION! As the Franxian fleet reaps more and more victories with Retzah's help, the Sharktooth Captain turns his head towards the old man with a deadly glare. Retzah: I must say... Those Japanese girls are geniuses! I thought I was done for after I was caught... Retzah clenches his hand and another bay rock gets broken into shards. Retzah: But they just ended up taking me here and asking me to stand by. And now, I'm here again, and stronger than ever! Retzah releases his hand and all of the shards come flying towards the Sharktooth II, severely damaging it. Retzah: And best of all... With this girl's body, I'm finally free! No one has control over me! THAT BASTARD... Retzah screams as he proceeds to lift a whole, giant, thorny bay rock up and fly it just over the Sharktooth II's trajectory! Retzah: ...NO LONGER HAS CONTROL OVER ME!!! Sharktooth Captain: DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF, YOU ROTTING MORON!!! Retzah: DIE, DICKER'S TOYS!!! Sharktooth Captain: GAH!!!!! The Sharktooth II desperately aims its remaining cannons at Retzah's stone shell, but the bay rock instantly comes crashing down on it, splitting it in half and sending all its crew to the sea. Sharktooth Captain: *gasping for air* You... you... THIS WILL NOT BE THE END OF US! We have something coming that even you can't stop! *sinks* Retzah: Phew...... Hah...... I couldn't get to Dicker in the end, but that was pretty satisfying... Thanks, young lady... After the Deshian fleet's defeat is ensured, the rock barrier around Retzah starts to disintegrate, and his body reverts to that of a young woman, before fainting and falling into the sea. Japanese Messenger: DEVANA-SAMA! DEVANA-SAMA!!! The Japanese Messenger hastily swims towards Byzantine's location and takes her back atop the Shachi. Meanwhile, the entire Deshian fleet is disintegrating, with the last few ships start sinking down or running away but to no avail. Franxian Seamen: HIP! HIP! HOORAY!!! Byzantine: *slowly regains consciousness* Huff... huff... Th...that was a brilliant victory, guys! As the Franxians and Japanese celebrate their victory, however, danger still looms in the distance as a nuclear battleship readying its armaments fast approaches... Nautilus Commander: Heh... Idiots! They will never see us coming now that they think they have defeated that Sharktooth fool... However, as the Nautilus starts approaching the Shachi, suddenly a rapidly approaching signature appears on its radar screen. Nautilus Commander: ......Eh? The Nautilus Commander then checks the ship's rear view only to find a shiny, thorny spear charging towards him at breakneck speed. The Javelin is flying towards this ship on full nitro! Roma: I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, you stupid nuke-it junk!!! Nautilus Commander: W... WAIT! At least let me get properly introduAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Roma: HOOYAH motherf**ker! The Javelin's spear then violently pierces itself through the Nautilus' hull with extreme prejudice, and Roma quickly slams the eject button to shoot Mizuki and herself out before the two ships explode. ... Sometime later, Mizuki slowly opens her eyes, finding herself on top of the Shachi, with Byzantine and Roma looking over her. Roma: Hi Mizuki! Glad you are awake. How are you feeling so far? Mizuki radiantly gives Roma a gentle smile, tilts her head, and slowly raises her middle finger. Roma: ......*empty smile* Oh... Byzantine: Heh... I'm not even gonna ask what transpired between you two. *weary smirk* And thus, the Japanese coast is safe once again, and everyone involved prepares for another celebratory party in the night. Meanwhile, in Deshion... 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 11:05 PM' Decker firmly sits inside the Avalon's command room, looking over his weapon's final preparations, before a subordinate breaks the latest news to him. Messenger: Premier, there's no longer any signal coming from either the Sharktooth II or the Nautilus! Decker turns around, disgruntled, but otherwise calmly accepts his defeat and brushes the subordinate away. Decker: Hmph... The madman then takes out a large, eye-shaped red crystal, one not unlike the stones he used to control Kage and Icchou, albeit much larger and more ominous. He smirks grimly while caressing and staring at the gem. Decker: Heh... *raises head* I know you are raring to defeat me... But I guess the real question is... Just how much are you willing to come to me, little girl?! 'Part III: Night Sky over Damon' TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Eternal Wars